Tu eres
by Mitsuki.28
Summary: CAPITULO UNICO. No quiero molestarte… pero… honestamente yo daría lo que fuera por besarte - Harry la miro fijamente perdiéndose en su mirada...


**Un pequeño y carismático one shot. Nada en especial solo algo que se ocurrió y quise compartir con ustedes los lectores y autores de fanfiction.**

…**TU ERES…**

Había un frio infernal, tanto que a pesar de que el castillo estuviera hechizado, se colaba por las paredes y las ventanas, estaba en la sala común con el fuego de la chimenea a todo lo que se podía, o era el hechizo que no servía o se debía que eran las dos de la mañana, se supone que a esa hora debía estar en su cómoda cama durmiendo plácidamente, de no ser porque el estar practicando el quidditch y darse el lujo de jugar ajedrez le había retrasado sus estudios y mañana tenía un examen importante, lo cierto es, que si no le hubieran preguntado a Hermione una duda que tenían y ella no les hubiera regañado y puesto a estudiar, a esas horas estaría dormido y mañana se despertaría con los nervios de punta porque reprobaría pero no, estaba estudiando así que sacaría una buena calificación ¿o no?

_Espero que Ron regrese pronto o antes que ella venga. _Pensó el chico de ojos verdes que veía el reloj mientras leía _transformaciones_. Después de que Hermione les había gritado lo irresponsables que eran ella había salido por el cuadro de la dama gorda y Ron con su mal genio la había seguido, minutos después entro por el cuadro y subió a su habitación con un humor horrible y después entro Hermione que subió a su habitación con un cara igual. Escucho unos pasos a acercarse - _que sea Ron, que sea Ron – _se repitió mentalmente.

- Harry – llamo la suave y amable voz de su amiga castaña

- Estoy estudiando, lo juro – respondió levantando la palma de la mano y llevándosela al pecho, ella lo vio confundido y sonrió con melancolía, bajo la mirada al suelo como si estuviera viendo algo interesante en el, ella lucia un poco demacrada, el cabello, largo y ondulado que la caracterizaba, lo llevaba amarrado en cola baja con algunos mechones escapándose por su rostro, sus labios de un extraño color rosa lucían pálidos y sus ojos marrones aquellos que siempre parecían tener una luz brillando en su interior estaban rojos e hinchados, ella había estado llorando.

- Hermione – se levanto del frio suelo y camino hasta ella - ¿Qué sucede?- levanto la mirada le sostuvo la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

- Nada, deberías ir a dormir – respondió dándose la vuelta para regresar a su habitación. Parecía que se había arrepentido de lo que iba a decirle o preguntarle. La tomo del brazo para detenerla.

- No iras a ningún lado sin decirme que es lo que te pasa – dijo mirándola seria e interrogante – eres mi mejor amiga y soy tu mejor amigo, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, sea lo que sea te escuchare sin decirle a nadie y sin juzgarte ¿o es que ya no confías en mi?

- No es eso – respondió enseguida – si hay alguien en quien confió ciegamente es en ti

- ¿Entonces qué sucede, Herms? ¿Qué pasa?

Ella dio un suspiro largo. Camino hasta el sillón y se acomodo en el, Harry la siguió y la imito sestándose a su lado. Hermione se perdió unos segundos en el fuego y él no la apuro sabia que en cualquier momento ella le contaría aquello que la estaba preocupando.

¿Cómo podía Ron haberle dicho aquello? Que tonta había sido al haberse fijado en él, no era nada parecido al chico que estaba a su lado esperando pacientemente que le confiara su preocupación ¿Serian ciertas sus palabras?

- Ron me siguió después de que les regañe – dijo dirigiendo su vista a él quien asintió sin decir nada para que ella continuara – cuando me alcanzó yo estaba con un chico de Hufflepuff conversando. Su rostro parecía molesto, Matt se despidió y siguió su camino y Ron empezó a gritarme – bajo la mirada mientras empezaba a recordar – hay algo de lo que te vas a enterar es por eso que quiero saber si sea lo que sea que te cuente seguirás siendo mi mejor amigo

- Yo siempre seré tu mejor amigo Hermione para toda la vida

Ella sonrió y asintió.

- ¿Qué hacías con ese chico Hermione? – grito Ron, jalándola del brazo

- Suéltame ¿Qué te pasa? – Grito ella, zafándose del pelirrojo

- Me pasa que estoy harto de verte platicando con otros chicos – exclamo – saludas a cuanto hombre se te pone en frente, platicas con ellos, y con Harry ay pareces ofrecida, la manera en que lo miras, lo abrazas y él como hombre responde a tus abrazos… pareces una…

El ruido sordo de una bofetada se escucho por el lugar, Ron se llevo la mano hacia la mejilla roja y Hermione lo vio con repugnancia

- Estas loco Ron. En primer lugar puedo hablar y saludar a quien se me dé la gana sin ser una zorra porque no tengo novio, en segundo lugar Harry es mi mejor amigo y en tercer lugar puedo ver a quien yo quiera y como yo quiera – le grito dándole otra cachetada – esa es para que me respetes Ron

Hermione se dio la vuelta pero enseguida él volvió a girarla y cuando ella iba a gritarle él le planto un beso, uno que ella no correspondió. La aparto de un empujón, se pasó el brazo por los labios y escupió, Hermione lo veía sorprendida por su acción

- Se me pasaron las ganas – dijo, su rostro reflejaba asco y burla – nunca te han besado, no sabes besar Hermione, eres tan patética... habla con quien quieras y si, jamás alguien te vera como mujer ¿Sabes porque? Porque eres un bicho raro para todo el mundo, mírate, podrás lucir bella pero la verdad es… que nunca dejaras de ser la persona más ridícula que se enamoro de su mejor amigo Harry Potter, y es que pobrecilla él jamás te vera como una mujer de verdad

Lanzo una carcajada y se fue por el pasillo dejando a Hermione con lágrimas resbalando por su mejilla.

Nunca la habían besado era cierto, jamás le habían dado un beso porque todo ese tiempo esperaba que la persona que amaba la viera y le robara un beso. Y ahora la persona más horrible del mundo le había robado aquel beso, había probado sus labios… aquellos que había estado guardando con tanto amor.

¿Cómo se había enterado Ron de aquel amor?

- Es un… carajo – Grito Harry, estaba enojado muy enojado – esa basura me va escuchar

- Harry – dijo ella – es tu mejor amigo, tu hermano si te lo he contado es…

- Pues mi mejor amigo es una basura a la cual no deseo volver a dirigirle la palabra porque jamás escucha bien Herms jamás permitiré que él vuelva a dañarte u otra persona te lo haga – exclamo – como se atreve a decirte esas cosas y además Hermione el hombre que te ame no le importara si fue el primero o el ultimo en besarte si no que sea el único desde el momento en que empiecen a estar juntos

- Gracias Harry

- Gracias nada. Escúchame con atención, tu – dijo señalándola – eres una mujer, una mujer hermosa en toda la extendió de la palabra ¿sabes porque? Porque no solo eres hermosa en tu exterior si no porque tienes un gran corazón, eres honesta, eres inteligente, eres la mejor bruja, eres compasiva, siempre estas pensando en el bienestar de los demás antes que en el tuyo, eres la mejor amiga que una persona puede tener y apuesto lo que quieras a que eres una persona que da todo por amor y por si eso fuera poco eres súper guapa, tu cabello siempre huele bien, tus ojos marrones siempre desprenden una luz singular, tus manos son suaves, tu piel – rozo con su dedo su brazo desnudo y su mejilla – siempre esta suave y tiene un color natural y…

Harry se puso de pie, extendió su mano ella lo vio confusa y la tomo él la levanto de un jalón, paso su mano por la estrecha cintura de la joven – _pequeña como lo imagine – _él sintió la suavidad de sus senos pegándose a su pecho firme

- No quiero molestarte… pero… honestamente yo daría lo que fuera por besarte - Harry la miro fijamente perdiéndose en su mirada, respiro y después él unió sus labios con los de ella. Hermione se quedo quieta pero después de unos segundos cuando se separo un poco para tomar aire sin mucho tiempo volvió a besarla y esta vez ella si respondió. Harry quedo sorprendido ante aquel beso, parecía el primero de toda su vida, ese beso no era duro y mojado como el de Cho ni ardiente y salvaje como los de Ginny, no, ese beso era tierno y delicado, los labios de Hermione eran suaves como el algodón y podía sentir su sabor a jugo de calabaza que por cierto le encantaba.

Se separaron por segunda vez, sus frentes quedaron pegadas y sus labios separados solo por un centímetro

- Si besar de esa forma es no saber besar ¿Entonces como seria si supieras? – murmuro con una sonrisa en los labios

- Harry yo…

- Hermione – la estrecho más hacia él y poso su rostro en el hueco de su cuello – es el mejor beso de toda mi vida

- No es cierto

- Lo es Herms – se separo un poco, lo suficiente para que sus ojos se vieran fijamente – Ron es un tonto por decirte todas esas cosas porque yo Hermione si soy capaz de ver la maravillosa mujer que eres

- Yo…

- Tu… eres la mujer más perfecta y Hermosa que he conocido, yo te veo no solo como mi mejor amiga si no también como la mujer de mi vida y no importa lo que digan los demás si tu Hermione Granger me amas tanto como yo a ti… entonces no hay nada más que decir

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par, sorprendidos y con una inmensa luz en ellos

- OH Harry claro que te amo siempre te he amado

Harry sonrió encantado y sin esperar otra respuesta volvió a besarla, uno tras otro compartiendo aquel amor sincero y honesto que había entre los dos.

**Fin **

**Corto y sencillo. Espero sus comentarios a esta mini historia entres dos de mis personajes predilectos de literatura. **

**Gracias**


End file.
